redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Selound/My Tua chapter two: Meitua
The Book of Curses was a book of power. A power so strong it would make any thief risk their lives to get it. Meitua had to have it. Meitua was the daughter of Zya. She was pure black except for the bottom half of her nose, muzzle and, cheeks leading to the start of her chest where dark grey. She also had a small white diamond on her forehead and, a black diamond birth-mark on her right leg. Her eyes where a bright lime green color. It looked like if they where glowing. She was a cross-breed. She was part minksel (mink and weasel) and, part rat which made her a very sleek character. She had a very special ability. She can turn her whole body including her eyes black. She also had the power of illusions and an extraordinary ability to climb. All of this is what she needed to be a thief. She was a mystery to some. To others a curse. *** Aloz the ferret was the one who caught Meitua stealing the book. The two stood in front of the castle’s leader Suis and, Meitua’s mother Zya. The minksel and stoat looked angrily at the teen. She looked down at her foot-paws shamefully. She had been caught again. Suis shook his grey head in disappointment at the young one’s deeds. “Meitua look at me. I’m very disappointed at you, trying to steal The Book of Curses. You could get hurt. You not only worried me and your mother you also made the whole castle’s residents at stake. The book is a powerful weapon and if it falls into the wrong paws it could destroy the whole world. That’s why we keep it here.” “But that doesn’t give you the right to steal. You know the punishment for stealing. You’ve been here all your life and, should know the rules. We had this talk many times before and, it’s getting tiring. That’s why I’m banning you from any meeting and, activities for teens. Instead you’ll help your mother with waitress duties.” Suis said sternly. Meitua couldn’t believe her ears. She wasn’t getting the punishment she would have received. She knew too much. She had seen vermin in the past being slaughtered for stealing, murder, committing adultery and, disobeying orders. If it wasn’t for Angel and Eli the whole castle would have been a lair for crime and evil. Eli the badger could see what is happening in every room. Although sometimes if he’s not there, he still manages to know what’s happening. He is the one who kills the one that committed the crime. In this case Meitua’s life was spared. Aloz untied the ropes that bound her paws. Meitua rubbed the life back into them. She looked up into her mom’s stern eyes. Anger showed in Zya’s lime green eyes (Just like Meitua’s). The two walked out of the room leaving the stoat and ferret behind. Meitua and her mother where silent for awhile not even a squeak. Then Zya finally spoke with her voice filled with grief. “Suis gave you some grace for your acts. You should be very thankful. I’m very disappointed in you Meitua. If you keep this up I’ll lose the only child I’ll ever have” her mom explained. Meitua looked down at her foot-paws shamefully. Zya gave a little grin. “It’s okay Meitua you didn’t hurt me that much” she said. Meitua looked up at her mother. “Why?” she asked. Zya looked dazed for a moment. She then went back to being straight faced. “Meitua your father is the reason I’m not very mad. He was just like you” Zya said looking down at her young offspring. “Why do you say that?” Meitua asked. “You have his spirit. I can see it in you. You have his natural ability”. “But on the other-paw he left me to raise you. It broke my heart but, it was what I deserved. I got pregnant with you when I wasn’t married” Zya said sorrowfully at her daughter. Meitua understood the suffering her mother was going through. When she was born she only saw her father for a brief moment. From that day on she had never knew who her father was. Or has she… Category:Fan Fiction Category:Blog posts